Amour ou Douleur ?
by A-loves-L
Summary: Que feriez vous si un petit garçon blessé, traumatisé et dont le coeur est remplis de haine débarquait chez vous? Et quand un certain rouquin décider de le prendre sous son aile, jurant de le Protéger et de l'secouriste à se réadapter au monde. Yaoi AxR
1. Peur

_Amour ou Douleur ?_

Titre:

Amour ou Douleur ?

Chapitre:

...

Couple:

Akuroku

Note de l'auteur:

Olala....j'suis sadique avec Roxas sur les bords la...pitié ne m'en voulez pas...je l'aime beaucoup le petit Rox' mais j'avais cette fic qui me trainait dans la tête alors il fallait que je la fasse...encore pardon Roxas.

Roxas-Oh mais je ne t'en veux pas...

Auteur-C'est vrai ?

Roxas-Oui...du moins je t'en voudrais plus après t'avoir massacrer à grand coup de Keyblade...

Auteur- !!!!

Axel-Calme toi Roxy...si tu la tue comment veux tu qu'elle nous mette ensemble dans cette fic ?

Roxas-...............................Ouais c'est vrai...c'est bon je la laisse vivre...

Auteur-Oufff....Merci Axel je t'aime.

Roxas-Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse la fic.

Auteur-Gloups...

Résumé:

Que feriez-vous si un charmant petit garçon blessé, traumatisé et dont le cœur est remplit de haine débarquait dans votre vie ? Et bien si vous étiez un certain rouquin vous l'auriez sans l'ombre d'un doute accueilli chez vous.

1. Peur...

Il courait dans la forêt, il ne savait pas ou il allait mais il s'en fichait pas mal du moment qu'il pouvait échapper à ses bourreaux. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage marqué de coups et coupures. Il était épuisé mais même s'il voulait dormir, il ne pouvait pas, car s'il s'arrêtait de courir les hommes à ses trousses allait le rattraper il en était certain. Après un an de torture, il avait enfin réussi à s'échapper, alors il n'était pas prêt de se laisser attraper comme ça. Mais...il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme cela très longtemps, il se sentait faible, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, il avait chaud et ses blessures lui faisaient mal. Ses cheveux blond coiffés en pagaille flottant légèrement derrière lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan n'affichaient que de la peur, de la souffrance...de la haine...oui, il haïssait une personne. La personne qui était responsable de tous ses malheurs...

-Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais...

Il ne cessait de répéter ces mots, c'est le fait de savoir que maintenant qu'il était libre il allait pouvoir le retrouver et se venger qui lui donnait la force de continuer à courir. Sa course le mena à un immense lac, il s'arrêta un instant et regarda derrière lui, il ne voyait rien mais il pouvait entendre...entendre les paroles des gens qui étaient à sa poursuite...il entendait des «Il est parti par la...Vite rattrapons le...Il est fait comme un rat...» Il prit son courage à deux mains, entra dans l'eau et commença à nager en apnée, comme cela il allait pouvoir brouiller sa piste. Il nagea un moment, remontant de temps en temps à la surface pour récupérer de l'air...mais, il sentit vite la fatigue le rattraper, malgré la froideur de l'eau il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il réussi tout de même à atteindre le rivage de l'autre côté, il se retourna encore une fois et ne vit rien, il n'entendait rien, il soupira de soulagement et voulu se lever mais il en fut incapable. Sa vue se brouillait, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner...non, non, il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir maintenant, pas maintenant qu'il était si proche de la liberté. Mais il ne put résister, il retomba au sol, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, il entendit un bruit de pas venir vers lui...ce n'était quand même pas...non, comment auraient-ils fait pour le rattraper aussi rapidement...il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il vit une paire de chaussure noires s'arrêter juste devant lui...et finalement, il sombra dans les ténèbres.

…

* * *

_Non !!! Laissez moi !!!_

_Reste calme petit, laisse toi faire et tout ira bien._

_Non ! Ou est-ce que vous m'emmener ?!_

_Tu verras bien._

_Lâchez moi !!! Au secours papa, maman !!! _

_Tais toi donc !_

_Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?! Pourquoi tu restes la à me regarder ?! Aide moi je t'en pris !!!_

_Pardon..._

_Que...c'est toi qui..._

_Je suis vraiment désolé..._

_Je te hais !!! Je te le promets, un jour je reviendrais et je te ferais payer !!!_

_Adieu...Roxas..._

_NON !!!_

…

* * *

-NON !!! Hurla le prénommé Roxas en se réveillant.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt éblouit par la soudaine lumière. Il rassembla ses idées quelques secondes, il avait réussi à s'enfuir, il avait traversé un lac à la nage et s'était évanoui sur l'autre rivage, mais avant de sombrer, il avait crut voir quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Un doute l'envahit, ou était-il maintenant ? Il se décida à ouvrir doucement les yeux, se leva pour s'assoir et regarda tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre avec un papier peint de couleur bleu, quelques étagères bien remplies, une grande armoire. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il était assis sur un grand lit avec des draps couleur rouge feu et très confortable. De toute évidence, il n'était pas dans sa cellule, donc ce n'était pas ses poursuivant qui l'avait ramassé, mais qui alors ? Il regarda sur le côté et vit son reflet dans un miroir. Il écarquilla les yeux à ce qu'il voyait, quelqu'un l'avait soigné, son visage était pleins de bandage, ainsi que ses bras et ses jambes. Sur son front quelqu'un avait attaché une serviette, elle était humidifiée et c'était froid, cela lui faisait du bien, même s'il avait toujours aussi chaud, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et commença à réfléchir. Qui avait bien pu être assez gentil pour le soigner de cette façon ? Alors qu'il se posait la question, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement le faisant sursauter, il n'eut même pas le temps de demander qui était la qu'un homme s'était déjà précipité à ses côtés et avait posé ses mains sur ses joues en le regardant avec une sourire soulager. L'homme commença à lui parler sans laisser le temps à Roxas de dire quoi que se soit:

-Tu es enfin réveillé ?! Tant mieux ! Je m'inquiétais, cela fait 5 jours que tu étais dans le coma, quand je t'ai trouvé inconscient au bord du lac j'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu étais couvert de blessure et tu avais une forte fièvre ! Je me suis dépêcher de te ramener et d'appeler un médecin...

Pendant que l'homme parlait sans s'arrêter, Roxas le détailla, il avait les cheveux rouge comme le feu tirés en pique vers l'arrière, des yeux vers émeraude et des petits tatouages en formes de larmes sous chaque œil. Il semblait plus âgé. Le jeune blond ne savait trop que dire à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Et puis, comment ça il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il ne savait même pas qui il était. En voyant l'air confus du garçon l'homme s'arrêta de parler, il s'assit prêt de lui , enlevant ses mains de son visage, et le contempla avec un petit sourire, avant de lui demander calmement:

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Roxas le regarda un moment mais décida de répondre quand même.

-O...oui je crois...

L'homme retira la serviette du front de Roxas et posa l'envers de sa main sur son front, il fit une grimace avant de remouiller la serviette dans une bassine d'eau posée sur la table de chevet et de la replacer sur le front du jeune blond.

-Tu as encore de la fièvre, tu devrais rester coucher encore un peu.

-M...mais...qui êtes-vous ? Demanda innocemment le garçon.

-Oh oui pardon, je le sentais si soulager que j'en ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Axel, Axel Watara. Le maître de cette maison, pour te servir. Déclara-t-il en faisant une petite révérence. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je...je m'appelle Roxas...

-Roxas comment ?

-Je...je n'ai pas de nom de famille...

-Ah ? Tu es orphelin ?

-Oui...on peut dire ça...en quelques sortes...

-Comment ça en quelques sortes ?

Roxas tourna la tête sur le côté pour dire qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Axel respecta son choix, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Le grand roux regarda les bandages qui couvraient maintenant les blessures du garçon et se risqua à demander:

-Qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

-Hein ?

-Toutes ces blessures sur ton corps...comment c'est arrivé ?

-Je...je ne veux pas en parler...

-Bon, très bien, je ne vais pas insister. Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir, tu es encore faible.

Roxas hocha doucement la tête et referma les yeux, s'en plus attendre, il rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

…

* * *

_Quel fainéant tu es !!! Dépêche toi de laver ce sol, il est aussi dégoutant que tu l'es toi !!!_

_O...oui..._

_Aller plus vite !!!_

_Je...je vais aussi vite que je peux...._

_Et tu réponds en plus ?!_

_N...non, ce n'est pas ce que je..._

_Tais toi !!!_

_(Un bruit de claquement de fouet)_

_A....aie..._

_(Un autre claquement de fouet)_

_A...arrêtez...j'ai mal..._

_Alors cesse de te plaindre et travaille !!! _

_Je...je..._

_Ah non !!! Ne commence pas à pleurer sinon..._

_P...pardon...je..._

_(Une gifle extrêmement forte – Des gouttes de sang tombant sur le sol)_

_Aie..._

_Allez dépêche !!!_

_O...oui.. _

_Tu salopes encore plus le sol avec ton sang !!! Ça suffit j'en est marre, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir espèce de sale morveux !!!_

_N...NON !!! Pitié !!!_

_(On entend plus rien d'autre que des bruits de coups, des claquements de fouet et des gémissements de douleur)_

…

* * *

Roxas hurla de nouveau en s'éveillant, il posa l'envers de sa main sur son front en sueur et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Soudainement, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, il tourna la tête pour voir Axel le regarder avec inquiétude. Celui ci était resté prêt du blond pour veiller sur son sommeil, et la il semblait avoir fait un horrible cauchemar. Le grand roux prit la main libre du plus jeune et la serra fort dans la sienne. Cela rassura Roxas qui était toujours en larme, totalement apeuré. Axel prit la serviette qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet et essuya le visage du garçon avec, supprimant les gouttes de sueur et les larmes. Ensuite, il le regarda dans les yeux et demanda :

-Tu as fais un mauvais rêve pas vrai ?

Roxas hocha la tête.

-Tu veux me raconter ?

Le blond secoua la tête négativement. Arrachant un soupir de la par d'Axel.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, mais, j'ai envie de t'aider, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai sauver ? Je ne fais pas ça parce que j'ai pitié de toi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est uniquement parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse un jeune garçon comme toi dans l'embarra. Alors tu peux me parler si tu veux.

Roxas le regarda avec étonnement, bon, puisqu'il le voulait tellement, il allait lui raconter son rêve, mais pas question qu'il lui parle de son passé, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'ouvrir de cette manière à un parfais inconnu.

-Bon...très bien...en fait je...ce sont des mauvais souvenir qui sont revenus à la surface...

-Des mauvais souvenirs ?

-Oui...

-Pour que tu en fasses des cauchemars, ils devaient être particulièrement horrible...

-En effet...

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Et bien...j'étais assis par terre, un chiffon à la main en train de nettoyer les sols, un garde me surveillait, il estimait que je ne travaillais pas assez vite...alors il m'a fouetté...j'avais affreusement mal...je me suis mis à pleurer. Il m'a gifler pour qui j'arrête. Je me suis remis à nettoyer mais il m'avait frappé tellement fort que du sang coulait de ma bouche, allant donc salir le plancher. Cela l'a énervé encore plus et après...des coups...des claquements de fouets....mes cris de douleur...on ne pouvait plus rien entendre à part cela. Après je me suis réveillé en sursaut...

Axel avait les yeux écarquillé, il ne se serait jamais douté un seul instant qu'un enfant comme Roxas avait pu vivre des choses aussi horrible, se faire battre seulement pour ça. Il devait avoir été traité comme un esclave depuis son plus jeune âge. Et cela l'avait affreusement marqué. Le roux comprenait pas mal de chose maintenant, dont sa fièvre, il avait du être frappé tellement de fois qu'il était devenu très fragile et sa santé moins bonne. Axel fronça les sourcils, qui avait pu être aussi cruel pour faire cela à un garçon faible et fragile comme Roxas ? Il baissa les yeux vers lui et lui demanda:

-Et tu t'es échappé à la première occasion. C'est ça ?

Roxas hocha la tête. Le roux sourit et caressa la tête du garçon, il lui dit ensuite de se rendormir, et de ne pas s'inquiéter car il serait à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

_A suivre_


	2. Chagrin

_Amour ou Douleur ?_

Titre:

Amour ou Douleur ?

Chapitre:

...

Couple:

Akuroku

Note de l'auteur:

Olala....j'suis sadique avec Roxas sur les bords la...pitié ne m'en voulez pas...je l'aime beaucoup le petit Rox' mais j'avais cette fic qui me trainait dans la tête alors il fallait que je la fasse...encore pardon Roxas.

Roxas-Oh mais je ne t'en veux pas...

Auteur-C'est vrai ?

Roxas-Oui...du moins je t'en voudrais plus après t'avoir massacrer à grand coup de Keyblade...

Auteur- !!!!

Axel-Calme toi Roxy...si tu la tue comment veux tu qu'elle nous mette ensemble dans cette fic ?

Roxas-...............................Ouais c'est vrai...c'est bon je la laisse vivre...

Auteur-Oufff....Merci Axel je t'aime.

Roxas-Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse la fic.

Auteur-Gloups...

Résumé:

Que feriez-vous si un charmant petit garçon blessé, traumatisé et dont le cœur est remplit de haine débarquait dans votre vie ? Et bien si vous étiez un certain rouquin vous l'auriez sans l'ombre d'un doute accueilli chez vous.

2. Chagrin...

Le lendemain matin, Roxas ouvrit délicatement les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel signalant qu'il devait être dans les alentour de midi. Le jeune blond regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne, Axel devait être sorti. Il se redressa pour s'assoir et soupira en entendant son ventre gargouiller, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Il se leva, manqua de tomber à cause de ses jambes engourdies à force d'être resté allonger, s'approcha du miroir et se regarda attentivement. Il se mit de profil, souleva son tee shirt tout rapiécé et déchiré et posa une main sur son ventre en soupirant. «Dégoutant...» pensa-t-il. Il était vraiment maigre, ses côtes se voyaient parfaitement. Il se toucha un peu plus et re-soupira en constatant que partout ou il touchait il ne sentait rien d'autre que ses os. Il rabaissa son tee shirt et hésita un instant à sortir. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux main et abaissa la poignet de la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Il découvrit un long couloir avec une tapisserie bleu et une moquette rouge recouvrant tout le sol. Il entra dans ce couloir et vit plusieurs portes, il ne savait pas trop ou aller, il avait peur de tomber sur quoi que se soit qui pourrait gêner le propriétaire de cette demeure. Il sursauta en entendant une douce musique parvenir à ses oreilles, il trouvait cet air tellement doux et agréable à écouter qu'il se laissa porter vers la pièce d'où provenait le son. Il s'arrêta devant une porte blanche, le son était plus fort derrière, il inspira profondément et ouvrit doucement la porte sans faire de bruit. Il passa ensuite la tête à l'intérieure de la pièce pour ne pas se faire remarquer et vit une grande salle blanche comptant quelques instruments de musique. Il pouvait voir Axel qui regardait un jeune garçon blond jouer d'une espèce de guitare bleu en souriant, il y avait aussi deux autres garçon, l'un était blond avec une barbe qui s'amusait avec un paquet de carte et l'autre avait des cheveux mi long de couleur bleu virant un peu au violet, un de ses yeux était caché par une longue mèche qui lisait un livre, il semblait être le plus jeune des quatre. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder ce garçon blond jouer de sa guitare, c'était cette musique qui l'avait attiré ici. Il écouta un moment et fut soudain prit d'un sentiment de nostalgie, il se souvenait qu'il adorait jouer de la guitare lui aussi avant, il aimait aussi chanter...un sentiment de colère vint se mélanger à sa nostalgie quand il se souvint qu'il jouait souvent en duo avec LUI. Roxas était à la guitare et au chant, lui était au piano. Tout en continuant d'écouter cette musique, il se laissa submergé par un souvenir lointain...très lointain...

…

* * *

_Tu es vraiment doué Roxas !!!_

_Merci, mais toi aussi tu es doué !_

_Tu trouves ?_

_Bien sur, je ne le dirais pas sinon !_

_Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra jouer sur scène, dans un concert? Devant un publique qui n'attendra qu'une seule chose, que l'on commence notre représentation ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup !_

_Moi aussi, c'est mon rêve._

_Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, tu y arriveras._

_Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_Bien sur, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est croire en tes rêves, et tu verras qu'ils se réaliseront._

_Roxas...merci..._

_Hihihi, y a pas de quoi._

_Aller, on continue de répéter ?_

_D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu veux jouer ?_

_Huuuuuummm...'Jusqu'au bout' ?_

_Ok dac._

_Aller Rox', à trois on joue et tu chantes, un, deux, trois !_

_'Jusqu'au bout de la nuit._

_Lève-toi si tu sens que le son est bon. Lève-toi si tu sens que tu tournes en rond._

_Réveille-toi avec nous à la lueur du jour. Réveille-toi car tu sais que la vie est trop courte._

_Et je veux dans ton regard, de l'amour et de l'espoir._

_Une envie de croquer le monde...Jusqu'à la dernière seconde._

_Jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Jusqu'au bout de la terre. Jusqu'au bout de nos vies. Jusqu'au bout, on va faire du bruit à s'en briser la voix. Jusqu'au bout avec toi._

_Jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Jusqu'au bout de la terre. Jusqu'au bout de nos vies. Jusqu'au bout on va faire du bruit à s'en briser la voix. Jusqu'au bout avec toi._

_Reste-là cette nuit jusqu'au petit jour. Hey DJ ! Pousse le son jusqu'en haut de nos tours._

_La musique: un oiseau qui s'envole de nos cœurs. La musique, c'est des rires pour effacer tes pleurs_

_Et tu danses sans t'arrêter._

_Ferme les yeux pour t'envoler._

_T'as envie de croquer le monde...De sentir la chaleur qui monte._

_Jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Jusqu'au bout de la terre. Jusqu'au bout de nos vies. Jusqu'au bout on va faire du bruit à s'en briser la voix. Jusqu'au bout avec toi._

_Jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Jusqu'au bout de la terre. Jusqu'au bout de nos vies. Jusqu'au bout on va faire du bruit à s'en briser la voix. Jusqu'au bout avec toi.'_

…

* * *

Tout en se remémorant ce bon, ce doux souvenir, une larme coulant le long de la joue de Roxas. Il releva la tête en entendant la musique s'arrêter brusquement, il vit que tout le monde venait de remarquer sa présence. Axel se leva et se dirigea vers lui, le jeune blond prit peur en se souvenant de ce qu'on lui faisait endurer quand il s'amusait à bailler aux corneilles ou en écoutant parfois aux portes. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir pour regagner sa chambre mais n'en n'eut pas le temps, le roux l'avait déjà rattrapé, il lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer en arrière. Le jeune garçon blond se retourna et ferma les yeux en mettant ses bras devant son visage se préparant à se faire frapper. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il se décida au bout d'une minute à rouvrir les yeux pour regarder l'homme pour voir que celui ci le regardait avec étonnement. Il paraissait choquer de sa réaction, et il n'était pas le seul, il vit les trois autres homme aux côtés du roux qui le regardait avec les même yeux. Le roux se saisit des poignets du blond pour les abaisser doucement, il le regarda ensuite en souriant chaleureusement. Puis, il lui demanda:

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Euh...depuis midi je crois...

-C'est bien. Tu as pu te reposer comme ça.

-...Ex...Excusez moi mais...vous me faite mal...

Axel baissa les yeux et vit qu'il tenait les poignets de Roxas un peu trop fermement. Il le relâcha en s'excusant. Le blond se massa un peu les poignets et rebaissa la tête, fixant le sol comme s'il y avait quelque chose de très intéressant dessus. Gêné par ce silence, Axel décida de le rompre en lui disant:

-Aller viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis.

Roxas releva la tête vers les trois hommes qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Le roux commença par montrer celui avec les cheveux blond et déclara:

-Voici Demyx Mora. Il est professeur de sithare dans une école pas loin d'ici.

-Une....sithare ? Demanda doucement Roxas sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-C'est l'instrument qu'il tenait tout à l'heure, ça se joue à peu près comme une guitare donc on peu faire le rapprochement. Demyx, voici Roxas, le garçon dont je vous ai parlé.

-Salut Roxas. Répondit Demyx avec un grand sourire.

Roxas hocha doucement la tête. Pendant ce temps, Axel continuait la présentation, il désigna l'homme avec la barbe:

-Je te présente Luxord Târo. C'est un cartomancien, un diseur de bonne aventure si tu préfères. N'hésite pas à lui demander si tu veux qu'il te tire les cartes un jour.

-Enchanté Roxas.

Roxas hocha de nouveau la tête et rougis un peu en voyant le regard persistant de l'homme sur lui, celui ci le regarda d'un peu plus prêt et déclara:

-Je lis la tristesse et la souffrance dans ton regard petit. Tu as du avoir un passé encore plus difficile que je ne me l'imaginais...mais...je vois aussi de la haine dans tes yeux. Tu en veux cruellement à quelqu'un pas vrai ?

Le jeune blond baissa les yeux et marmonna un petit «oui».

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Continua Luxord. Fais quand même attention, à force de détester cette personne cela te jouera des tours.

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux rond comme des billes. Et il y eut un silence assez gêné. Axel le rompit encore en présentant le garçon aux cheveux bleu en le pointant du doigt:

-Et la c'est Zexion Mikono. Il dirige la plus grande bibliothèque du pays et il est aussi un écrivain très célèbre.

-Enchanté Roxas.

Roxas hocha encore la tête. Axel mit son bras autour de ses frêles épaules et le conduisit jusqu'au bout du couloir, il ouvrit la porte du font qui déboucha sur un grande salle à manger. Le roux demanda au blond de s'assoir à la grande table, celui ci ne protesta pas et s'assit. Lui se trouvait en bout de table, Axel en face de lui, Zexion et Demyx côte à côte et Luxord en face de Zexion. Un peu plus tard, un domestique apporta le repas, c'était un déjeuner simple, du poulet, de la purée et quelques carottes. Tout le monde commença à manger sauf Roxas, il regardait son plat les mains posées sur ses cuisses, serrant fort son short complètement déchiré, il avait faim même très faim mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut droit à un repas digne de ce nom, quand il était esclave il n'avait le droit qu'à deux morceaux de pain et un verre d'eau par semaine. Axel remarqua que le blond ne mangeait rien et dit alors:

-Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Je peux demander qu'on te serve autre chose si tu veux.

-N...non j'aime bien...mais...je ne comprends pas...

-Quoi ?

-Pour...pourquoi faite-vous tout cela pour moi ?

-Uniquement parce que j'en ai envie, c'est tout.

-Que...qu'attendez vous de moi exactement ?

-Rien du tout. Je veux juste que tu remettes le plus vite possible, et si tu ne manges pas, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Alors n'hésite pas si tu as envie de quelque chose. C'est bon c'est retenu ?

-Euh....d'accord...

-Et puis, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu ne manges pas beaucoup.

-Oui...je sais...c'est dégoutant...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Un garçon dont le corps est couvert de blessure, qui est dépressif au point de ne plus savoir sourire et encore moins de rire, et qui en plus n'a que la peau sur les os...vous ne trouvez pas ça répugnant vous ?

Tout le monde secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour dire que non, ça ne les dégoutait pas le moindre du monde.

-Cela montre juste que les gens qui t'ont mis dans cet état son vraiment des brutes sans cœur et aussi que tu as vraiment besoin d'aide. Déclara Zexion en prenant un morceau de poulet.

-Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour te faire maigrir comme ça quand même. Déclara Demyx.

-Et bien...commença Roxas. Ils ne me donnaient...que deux morceaux de pain et un verre d'eau par semaine alors...je ne mangeais quasiment pas à ma faim...

-Mais c'est absolument barbare !!! S'écria le grand blond plus qu'indigné. Pauvre gamin, ne t'en fais pas on va te remettre sur pied !

Roxas les regarda tour à tour et rougit un peu. Puis, il se décida à manger, il prit sa fourchette et la planta dans une carotte qu'il porta tout de suite à sa bouche. C'était bon, le blond continua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien dans son assiette. Axel sourit en voyant que le jeune garçon s'était bien remplit le ventre. Le roux alla vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait comme désert. Roxas rougit et baissa la tête, il savait ce qu'il voudrait mais il avait un peu honte de le demander. Il en mangeait souvent avant, mais depuis qu'il avait été emmené la bas il n'en avait pas eut, il avait même oublier le goût que cela avait. Axel attendait patiemment sa réponse, il inclina un peu la tête sur le côté quand il vit Roxas marmonner quelque chose. Le roux lui demanda de répéter un peu plus fort et le blond s'exécuta:

-Je...j'aimerais bien...une glace à l'eau de mer...s'il vous plais...

Axel écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela, les trois autres hommes aussi, ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cela, puis Demyx demanda:

-Tu...tu aimes les glaces à l'eau de mer ?

-O...oui...c'est ce que je préfère...Répondit Roxas.

-C'est aussi notre désert préféré !

-Ah bon ?

Roxas ouvrit grand les yeux et vit les quatre hommes hocher la tête en souriant. Axel alla dans dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec cinq glace de couleur bleu dans les mains. Il en tendit une à chacun des ses amis et en garda une pour lui. Ils en prirent une première bouchée, Roxas était content de pouvoir en manger à nouveau, il avait oublié leur goût à la fois sucré et salé. Il afficha quand même un visage triste en se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait mangé une glace à l'eau de mer avec LUI.

…

* * *

_Roxas ? Qu'est ce que tu as dans la main ?_

_Ce sont des glaces._

_Je le vois bien mais c'est quoi comme parfum, j'ai jamais vu cette couleur._

_Ce sont des glaces à l'eau de mer. Tiens, prends en une._

_A l'eau de mer ?!_

_Goutes avant de portez un jugement._

_...C'est sucré et salé à la fois !_

_Alors ?_

_C'est trop bon !!!_

_Tu vois, je t'avais dis que ça te plairais._

_C'est trop top Rox', t'as tout le temps des super idées !_

_Mais non voyons._

_Mais puisque que je te dis que si !_

_Euh..._

_Oh, tu rougis._

_Pas du tout !_

_Hahahaha !!! T'es trop drôle._

_Tais-toi..._

_Et Rox' ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Quand on aura fini de manger, ça te dirais qu'on aille dans la grotte ?_

_La grotte au pied de l'arbre ?_

_Oui !_

_D'accord si tu veux._

_Youpi !!!_

_T'aime vraiment cet endroit._

_Oui !_

_Qu'est ce que tu veux faire la bas ?_

_On dessinera nos portraits sur les rochers et on notera qu'on sera toujours les meilleurs amis du monde !!!_

_D'accord pourquoi pas._

_Tu sais quoi ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Quand je serais grand et que je tomberais amoureux, j'emmènerais la personne que j'aime la bas et on fera notre portrait et on croisera des étoiles filantes pour prouver qu'on tient vraiment l'un à l'autre._

_C'est trop romantique._

_Héhé. J'espère que ce jour arrivera bientôt._

_Oui...se serra vraiment génial._

…

* * *

Après avoir fini, Axel fit appeler deux domestiques qui était aussi deux très bonnes amies à lui. Deux jeunes femmes blonde arrivèrent. Le roux leur demanda un service:

-Naminé, Larxene. Bonjour.

-Bonjour Axel. Répondit Naminé.

-Salut. Répondit Larxene.

-Les filles, je vous présente Roxas, c'est le garçon dont je vous ai parlé.

-IL EST TROP CHOU !!!! Hurlèrent les deux filles en serrant les poings devant leur bouche, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Euh...enchanté...Répondit Roxas en rougissant.

-Roxas, voici Larxene et Naminé. Elles sont sœurs, elles travaillent toutes les deux ici, mais on est amies pas vrai ?

-Oui bien sur. Répondit Naminé

-Évidemment. Répondit Larxene

-Bon voilà les filles, en fait je voulais vous demandez si vous pouviez vous occupez de lui.

-Nous en occuper ? Demanda Larxene en haussant un sourcil. Nous prendrais-tu pour des gardiennes d'enfants ?

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a été traumatisé par quelque chose alors je pense qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide et j'ai pleinement confiance en vous.

-Bon d'accord, que devons-nous faire ?

-Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par lui donner un bain. Et il lui faudrait des vêtement neuf aussi, les siens sont tout déchirés.

-D'accord. Nam' tu t'occupes de la tenue, moi j'vais le nettoyer des pieds à la tête.

-Message reçu sœurette !!!

Naminé s'approcha de Roxas et le regarda, le détaillant dans les moindres recoins, afin de prendre des mesures. Quand elle eut finit, elle partie en direction de son atelier de couture. Et Larxene attrapa Roxas par le poignet en lui disant de la suivre, vu la force de la jeune femme, le blond n'opposa aucune résistance. Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans une grande salle de bain, la femme blonde demanda au jeune garçon de se déshabiller, celui ci rougit fortement. Quand Larxene eut fini de remplir la baignoire, elle se retourna vers Roxas qui avait à peine enlevé son tee shirt. Elle soupira et lui demanda de se dépêcher, le blond lui, lui demanda de ne pas regarder. Le jeune femme rigola un peu et tourna la tête pendant que le blond retirait son short, puis il se glissa dans la baignoire. Cela le gênait un peu d'être nu devant quelqu'un, même ses bourreaux ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça...et c'est tant mieux.

Larxene lui fit son shampoing et décida de le laisser se nettoyer le corps, pendant ce temps, elle irait voir ou en était sa petit sœur dans son travaille. Elle laissa donc Roxas seul un moment, il en profita pour se laver entièrement et quand il eut finit, il se rassit dans la baignoire et attendit, tout en se détendant. Il se souvenait avoir l'habitude de prendre toujours son temps quand il était sous la douche ou d'en un bain, cela le détendait beaucoup, et la il en avait bien besoin, il regarda ses bras et ses jambes, il avait pu enlevé les bandages, les blessures avaient guéri plus vite qu'il ne le pensait mais il restait néanmoins quelques marques blanches. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond qu'il contempla un moment, avant que Larxene ne rentre dans la pièce accompagnée de sa sœur, toutes les deux souriaient gaiement. Roxas remarqua que Naminé portait un vêtement dans ses bras. Le plus âgée des deux rinça les cheveux du blond avant de lui tendre une serviette pour qu'il puisse se sécher et la cadette posa les vêtements sur une chaise, par respect pour la pudeur du garçon elle se tournèrent et attendirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond leur dit qu'elles pouvaient se retourner, chose qu'elles firent immédiatement, elles poussèrent un cris en voyant à quel point cette tenue lui allait bien, c'était tout à fait son genre. Elles demandèrent à Roxas si cela lui plaisait, il répondit tout de suite que oui en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il les regarda en rougissant et les remercia. Les deux filles lui sourirent gentillement, il voulu sourire lui aussi mais il ne pouvait pas...il ne savait même plus étirer les lèvres.

Dans le salon, Axel, Demyx, Zexion et Luxord attendaient le retour des trois blond. Quand ils virent Naminé et Larxene, ils se levèrent et attendirent. Elles sourirent et s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à Roxas qui venait d'arriver dans la salle, les mains derrière son dos, rougissant légèrement. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux et restèrent bouche bée devant ce qu'ils voyaient. Roxas portait une robe longue jusqu'à ses chevilles, de couleur blanche, avec une seule manche longue et large, l'autre bras était à découvert, ses deux épaules aussi, les bordures du haut de la robe et du bout de la manche était de couleur jaune dorée, la robe était ouvert sur le totalité de la jambe droite du blond, laissant un peu voir sa hanche droite, on pouvait voir un petit short blanc et il portait des sandales blanche. Et pour faire encore plus beau, il avait mit un collier en or avec un médaillon portant le chiffre XIII. Et maintenant qu'il était propre on pouvait voir parfaitement la couleur ensoleillée de ses cheveux blond qui brillaient à la lumière du soleil, ainsi que sa peau qui était blanche comme la neige et crémeuse, ses yeux bleu avaient toujours cette expression de douleur, de souffrance et de tristesse mais, ils ressortaient beaucoup plus maintenant. Axel estimait que le qualificatif 'mignon' ne serait vraiment pas suffisant, non, Roxas était magnifique, sublime, canon.

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, Roxas eut un tique nerveux, il prit une mèche de ses cheveux blond entre deux doigts et commença à la mordiller pendant que son autre main venait se poser sur sa poitrine comme pour vérifier que son cœur battait toujours. Axel trouva cela vraiment adorable. Le roux se reprit et déclara:

-Ça te va très bien Roxas.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Roxas en relâchant sa mèche de cheveux.

-Oui vraiment.

-On est tous du même avis. Déclara Luxord en souriant.

Les deux autres hochèrent doucement la tête. Encore une fois, Roxas voulut sourire mais il n'y arriva pas. Ils restèrent tous sans rien dire pendant un moment et un détail revint à Demyx qui demanda au blond:

-Dis, tout à l'heure quand tu me regardais jouer de la sithare. J'ai remarqué que tu pleurais. Tu trouves que je joue mal ?

-Non, pas du tout mais...Le blond hésita à terminer sa phrase mais il se décida finalement. C'est juste que vous entendre jouer...cela a fait remonter quelques souvenirs. C'est pour ça...

-Des souvenirs ? Attends...tu joues de la guitare ?! S'écria Demyx en souriant.

-Euh...oui...je chante aussi. Mais ça fait un an maintenant que je n'ai pas touché à une guitare...alors j'ai peu être un peu perdu la main...

-Tu veux essayer ? Demanda Zexion d'un ton calme.

-Euh...je ne suis pas sur que...

-Tu pourras pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé. Déclara Naminé.

Roxas les regarda tour à tour et finit par hocher la tête en rougissant. Axel alla chercher une guitare de couleur blanche dans la salle de musique et la tendit au blond qui la prit et alla s'assoir sur une chaise pendant que les autres s'asseyaient sur le grand canapé juste en face de lui pour le regarder. Axel demanda avant qu'il ne commence:

-Tu peux chanter aussi si tu veux.

-Euh...d'accord.

Roxas réfléchit quelques secondes pour trouver une chanson qui pourrait être bien, il se souvint de cette chanson qu'il avait lui même écrite, il l'avait appelée _Sanctuary, _il testa un peu la guitare pour voir si elle était bien accordée, après quelques modifications, il mit la bandoulière autour de lui, plus personne ne disait quoi que se soit, toute l'attention était focalisée sur Roxas, celui ci ferma les yeux et se laissa porter, il commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur les cordes et à chanter d'une voix douce et mélodieuse:

_'Hi..._

_In you and i, there's a new land, Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now ?_

_I watch you fast asleep,_

_All i fear means nothing,_

_In you and i, there's a new land, Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me ?_

_So many ups and downs_

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need true emotions_

_I need more affection than you know_

_I need true emotions_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,_

_In you and i, there's a new land, Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know_

_My sactuary, my sanctuary,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now ?_

_My fears..._

_My Lies..._

_Melt away..._

_I need more affection than you know'_

La musique s'arrêta en même temps que la chanson, Roxas rouvrit les yeux et regarda son publique, ceux ci avait écouté avec attention, et honnêtement, cela dépassait toute leur espérance, Axel fut le premier à réagir, il se leva et applaudi, il fut vite suivit des autres qui l'acclamait et lui lançait des éloges. Le jeune blond était un peu gêné, il se gratta un peu l'arrière de la tête en rougissant.

-Et ben, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas joué depuis plus d'un an, tu es vraiment doué. Déclara Demyx.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu une aussi belle voix. Dit Axel.

-C'est vrai que...je suis vraiment impressionné. Dit Zexion.

-T'as vraiment du talent. Dit Luxord.

-Tu ne veux pas chanter une autre chanson ? Demanda Naminé avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Nam' voyons, laisse le un peu tranquille...même si je dois dire que j'aimerais bien aussi l'entendre encore une fois. Dit Larxene.

Roxas les remercia, mais ne sourit pas pour autant, Axel proposa d'aller faire visiter les lieux au jeune blond. Celui ci ne refusa pas et il parti avec Axel, Demyx, Zexion et Luxord afin de visiter la ville dans laquelle il avait atterri.

_A suivre_


End file.
